The present invention relates to a lifting device for turnable parts of furniture articles.
More particularly, it relates to a lifting device for turning of heads and/or foot parts of a lattice furniture article.
For turning such parts of furniture articles many various frame structures are known. The frame structures are provided with an arresting toothing and a supporting lever which, depending on the angle of inclination, engages in a respective arresting element. Depending on the distance of the arresting element, steps between the individual angles of inclinations are produced. Therefore the known frame structures are not suitable for a stepless adjustment of the parts of the furniture articles to be turned. Moreover, the parts can be turned only manually. It is furthermore also disadvantageous that they can be turned back then to the stretched position when they are turned first to a greater angular position. The reason is that the frame structures are designed so that then the supporting lever can slide along the arresting elements. Moreover, these known frame structures are not suitable to equip for example available lattice articles.